


[Podfic] places to land

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Extended Metaphors, Id Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, lots of feelings, who needs a plot when you can have feelings instead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks she knows what Hardison means when he looks at her with his eyes all soft; thinks she knows what Eliot means when he bites out “dammit, Hardison”; thinks she knows what either of them means when, after a job, Hardison tells them that he’s ordered dinner, or Eliot comes back to the loft and starts chopping things in the kitchen.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] places to land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [places to land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926182) by [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak). 



> Streaming version now available!

****

**Title:** [places to land](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3926182)

 **Author:** [bydaybreak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __She thinks she knows what Hardison means when he looks at her with his eyes all soft; thinks she knows what Eliot means when he bites out “dammit, Hardison”; thinks she knows what either of them means when, after a job, Hardison tells them that he’s ordered dinner, or Eliot comes back to the loft and starts chopping things in the kitchen._ _

**Length:** 54 mins

 **File:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/places%20to%20land%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/places%20to%20land%20m4b.m4b)


End file.
